Aura Ranma
by Kithrin
Summary: Curious about how the troubles of the world affected the real world Aura tries to leave the world hitch hiking on somebody's body.


Aura Ranma

Prologue: Log in; The World

* * *

"Come on Ranma, just this once, if you don't like it after a few hours, we'll never ask you again, besides you haven't done anything like this in all your eighteen years of your life," Hiroshi begged.

"Yah, we have everything set up and everything. Just two hours that's all we ask, and if you don't like it we'll stop asking," Daisuke added

"Fine! I'll try the stupid game," Ranma said after being begged for the last two hours by the closest people he had to real friends, ie the only friends who don't attack him or want to marry him.

"Okay sit here put on this headset and take this controller, don't worry we know a good beginner map," Hiroshi said while moving Ranma in front of a PC, and handing him a small set of goggles, and a controller. "We set you up with a trial account and a character."

Ranma sat down and put on the headset, and saw that he was already logged in and facing his character. "Hey why'd you make me a girl!" he shouted.

"Simple, nobody would think you'd willingly chose a female character so you can play without problems, I hope. Besides if you don't like the game there is no problem, and if you do we can just replace her," Daisuke explained cautiously.

Ranma grumbled a bit about it but couldn't fault the logic, but what really surprised him about the character was how modestly dressed she was considering his friends' perverse natures. She was moderately tall for a character in the game, ad silver hair, red eyes, what looked like black edged crimson leather armor hat covered her whole body, red marks on her face that traced the contours of her jaw, and had two daggers in her hands. The name over the head of the character was, Aura.

"We chose the twinblade class because we felt you might be more comfortable with a higher evasion and attack speed class rather than a slow powerful class. I'm surprised the name was accepted though, usually simple names like that are rejected, and especially that name considering how important it is to the mythology of The World. Now log in and wait, we'll be there ourselves shortly, look for the names, Firerain, and Waterstorm," Hiroshi instructed.

After a dazzling lightshow of colors Ranma found his character standing inside a town. Behind him was a set of rotating rings. Soon two characters appeared in sets of white rings, they were his friends characters. On the other hand Aura was getting annoyed how a pair of guys were trying to make her join there party.

Of the two characters that appeared one was a female wavemaster wearing fiery red robes, and the other was a heavy blade class wearing what looked like a ocean blue metal bikini.

"Aura over here!" Firerain called out.

"Finally," Aura muttered and walked away from the pests that were bothering her.

After a brief rundown of the controls and creating a party for the group, they entered their first field.

The field was a grassy plain, with a shining sun over head, as well as a giant figure surrounded by airships flying overhead creating a large shadow on the ground. The instruction phase of introducing Aura to combat in The World went quickly, and soon all the monsters on the field part of the dungeon were killed, since they were simply level one goblins and Firerain, and Waterstorm were over level thirty.

For the most part the dungeon went smoothly. The let Aura handle it for the most part so she could acquire some actual experience with the controls, but it was just before the chest at the end of the dungeon, when it happened. A loud tone split the soundtrack for the area apart rendering it silent. The graphics had lines of interference around as well, and then it happened, a young girl came out of the wall and slammed into Aura. The girl looked around ten years old wore a white dress with a white shawl clasped around the neck by a large infinity symbol broach. The girl, and Aura seemed to vanish as they made contact.

"Shit!" both of the other players said, and immediately logged out, only to find there friend whom they considered one of the strongest people they know, unconscious in front of the PC screen.

"Shit, Hiroshi, call an ambulance!" Daisuke yelled, and meanwhile tried various things to wake Ranma up, from pinches, slaps, ice water, and finally hot water. Nothing worked.

Soon an ambulance came and took Ranma away and questioned the two boys left behind. Upon hearing the situation all the medics could do was palm there face and say, "oh no, not again."

soon enough the doctors had a diagnosis on Ranma's condition, a coma. This news was greeted in different ways by Ranma's 'family' and 'friends'.

His mother was whining about falling into a coma while playing a game was unmanly, no matter how many people had done the same before.

Mousse, Ryoga, and Kuno were all arrested for attempting to slay the unconscious man on the bed, unfortunately Ryoga got lost in transit and Mousse flew away both blaming Ranma for giving them a record. Kuno made it to the courthouse, but was merely put on probation with a restraining order due to the evidence disappearing, but was warned that violating the order while Ranma was unconscious, would be cause for another attempted murder charge. He was arrested the next day and sentenced to a asylum.

Ranma's father was complaining about distractions from the art, weak dishonorable sons, and was joined by a crying Soun about the houses not being joined.

Nabiki was counting the money she made from informing the fiancees and rivals, and complaining that there wouldn't be pictures for awhile, since hospitals are rather picky about that sort of thing.

For reasons they kept to themselves Cologne and Dr. Tofu both offered to help, well Tofu did once Kasumi left the room. Dr. Tofu since he was genuinely concerned, and Cologne because if Ranma remains in this condition, her great granddaughter would be in trouble for 'marring' such a 'weak' warrior.

Akane was forbidden from visiting when she nearly attacked him for having perverted dreams, and cheating on her in his sleep.

Kodatchi was sent to the same asylum a day earlier than her brother, the drugs being proven within hours, and in front of enough medical professionals to make the proof overwhelming, she was arrested without her getting Ranma ten feet away from his bed by a guard posted there after the first attempts on Ranma's life.

Ukyo was worried that Ranma wouldn't be able to marry her, and wear the waitress outfit that was made for him to help in the restaurant, but other than that it was business as usual.

Kasumi didn't bother to visit.

Oddly enough, the person that was the most concerned was one of Ranma's toughest foes. He had come back to Japan for a rematch and to give an offer of alliance, and friendship to Ranma, and after hearing that Ranma's parents weren't going to pay for treatment, took it upon himself to do so. This mysterious figure was... Prince Herb of the Musk. He also had plans for his sister...

Shampoo visited for a few times before she was also barred for attempting to rape Ranma in his current state.

* * *

It was one year, one year after Ranma had fallen into his coma, and during that time visitors had fallen off, to the point that there was only one consistent visitor. Every Friday at five PM, Herb went to visit one he hoped would become his friend, as an equal, not a subordinate. During his visits he had noticed some changes, but the doctors refused to tell him as he wasn't a relative, but it was during that one visit, one year to the day of the incident, that had Herb hitting the call button, and yelling, "DOCTOR HE'S UP!"

* * *

AN: This idea was originally given to me by fallacies


End file.
